


吻你以痛

by Cchen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Candy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cchen/pseuds/Cchen





	吻你以痛

深夜，秋月悬在拉门中间。佐助侧身而卧，夜里温凉的空气十分舒适，月色明朗，他觉得流淌的月光似乎都带着一股冷香，仿佛冬季沁雪的寒梅，不、不对！这是——信息素的味道！  
佐助猛然惊醒，老宅里只有他和鼬两个人，这是鼬的信息素？！他迅速起身，几步来到隔壁，略带焦急地叫着鼬的名字。  
浓郁的信息素让他有些心猿意马，佐助用力甩甩头，却一直没有听到鼬的回复，想了想直接推门而进，只见鼬背对他蜷缩起来，宽大的浴衣下，蝴蝶骨凸显出来，衬得他越发纤瘦。  
“鼬！你怎么样？”佐助冲上前，跪在他身边，把他揽在自己怀里。  
“佐……助？”鼬似乎有些迷糊，“你……怎么来了？”  
佐助几乎要气笑了，以前怼完这个怼那个，把自己骗得团团转，然后拍拍屁股去死的人，怎么复活之后这么没戒心呢？到底知不知道自己是个omega？！他心里一团火没处发，直接把鼬翻过去按在被褥上，撩起他的头发露出细白的后颈，他凑近那个散发着冷香的腺体，炙热的呼吸带着自己强大alpha的信息素渗入其中。  
鼬终于意识到现在的情况，不过他仍然没有动，只是微微侧头询问：“佐助？”  
佐助将滚烫的嘴唇贴在上面，见鼬没有反应，便伸出舌头舔了一下，建立了一个临时标记——鼬仍然平静无波，甚至低笑一声，仿佛佐助在与他做什么好玩的游戏一样。  
看着这个毫无自觉的omega，佐助终于愤怒起来，他也说不清这股怒意来自哪里，或者是哥哥一直以来的欺骗，或者是他自说自话的付出，或者是现在这对一个alpha全无戒备的姿态。他瞬间爆发出自己的信息素，将这个omega全面压制。鼬闷哼一声，无奈问道：“你怎么了？”  
“没怎么——”佐助咬牙回答。  
“你想标记我？”  
“……”  
“没有。”  
“哦，那就算没有吧。”  
“喂……”佐助心虚又恼怒，这是明摆着挤兑吧？是哥哥就可以为所欲为了吗？  
“咳，抱歉，”鼬忍不住微笑起来，“看到佐助这个样子，就忍不住想逗逗你。”  
好吧，是哥哥就可以为所欲为。  
佐助忍无可忍，把鼬翻过来，把他的双手按在头侧，闭目吻了上去，先是贴在他的唇上，再试探一般伸出舌尖，舔开他的唇缝，将舌头一点点挤进去，扫过齿列和上颚，鼬不由自主地向上挺了挺胸膛，握紧了双手。佐助偷笑，舌头开始缠着鼬的舌头，趁着鼬喘气的时候舔掉鼬嘴角的口水。  
鼬瞪他：“谁教你的？大蛇丸？果然应该再杀他一次，带坏我的弟弟……”  
“你教我的。”佐助看到鼬气恼的表情，十分受用，转而舔吻他的脖颈。  
“？……我什么时候教你了？”  
“梦里。”佐助吻着他的胸膛，一边用牙齿轻磨他的乳粒一边含糊答道。  
鼬闻言沉默下来，他一点也不想知道那是什么梦。  
“等等，佐助……”鼬挣扎起来。佐助犹豫着停下动作，撑起身把他罩在怀里，带着几分决绝和小心翼翼：“你不想我标记你？”  
鼬语塞，他当然能接受佐助的标记，佐助是他最亲密的人，这个人对他做什么鼬都可以接受，但是他更想佐助像个普通人一样结婚生子，只是这个不省心的弟弟快到三十岁还黏在自己身边，各种小动作从前几年就没停过，对他的心思昭然若揭。  
“佐助，你真的不想成家……”  
“想和你成家。”佐助的眼睛熠熠生辉。  
鼬为难起来，虽然这几年默许了弟弟的一些行为，但关键时候还是有些犹豫。佐助观察着他的脸色，轻声问道：“哥哥讨厌我标记你吗？”  
“不。”鼬迅速摇了摇头。  
“那和我在一起，好不好？”  
“我……”鼬沉默下来，手指无意识的抓了抓被子。佐助俯下身，用鼻尖温柔地碰了碰他的鼻尖，呼吸交错间，佐助轻声说：“那就交给我，如果讨厌就喊停，好不好？”  
鼬看着佐助认真期盼的眼神，叹了一口气，死后再和父母请罪吧，现在难道还有比佐助更重要的东西吗？  
他伸出双手抚上佐助的脸颊，轻声说道：“标记我吧，佐助，永久的。”他看着佐助瞬间被点燃的眼神，微微一笑，双臂攀上佐助的脖颈，用自己的侧脸去蹭佐助的脸颊，伸出舌头舔吻他的耳垂。  
佐助的呼吸陡然加重，他双手捧过鼬的头，用力吻上他的唇，不时用牙齿研磨他的唇瓣，再分开时，鼬的双唇微肿，泛着水光，他躺在榻上舔舔嘴唇，在佐助的注视下缓缓解开衣带，露出皎白的胸腹，肌理细腻，骨肉匀称，一边的乳粒已经立起，水泽红润。  
无言的邀请。  
佐助的手掌搭在鼬的胸膛，不轻不重地捏了一下乳粒，鼬不禁抿了抿唇，alpha的信息素如同甜蜜的空气一波又一波地渗入鼬的身体，将他的脸颊染得微红。佐助一边专注注视着鼬尚存清明的眼睛，一边让手掌下滑到鼬的腹部，揉捏着对方敏感的腰腹，听着鼬开始急促的呼吸，佐助勾起嘴角，他的手滑进衣服里，轻轻圈住抬头的器官，笑意低沉：“你勃起了，鼬。”鼬闷哼一声，忍不住并起腿，却被佐助抓住脚踝拉开双腿挤了进去，佐助一边撸动鼬的器官，一边观察鼬的表情，看着他难耐的皱起眉头，漆黑的眼珠噙着水汽，未消肿的嘴唇微微张着，佐助毫不犹豫地吻上去，同时加大手下的力度，鼬的呜咽被佐助的吻堵在嘴里，只能用双腿不住蹭佐助的腰，大腿内侧摩擦着粗糙的衣料，产生的灼热让他整个会阴都开始升温，鼬开始不自觉地挺腰，两人分开的间隙，他的嗓音也开始黏腻起来：“佐助……”  
佐助的眼睛专注明亮，仿佛一匹狩猎的狼，他加快手上的动作，不断挼搓囊袋撸动柱身，鼬发出低沉的喘息，弓起腰身，眼神朦胧溢出水汽，细白的面颊变得酡红，欲望打破了平时那层冷淡的外衣，整个人都艳丽鲜活起来。  
“唔……佐助……”  
佐助觉得心脏都被这声音黏住了，他用力搔刮过玲口——“啊！”鼬猛然挺腰，双腿用力夹紧佐助的腰，然后缓缓放松下来，整个人软在榻上。  
“舒服吗？”  
佐助手上沾着液体，他抿了一点在鼬的嘴唇上，两个人的信息素交融在一起，鼬泛红的脸颊将平日艳丽冷冽的眼角眉梢都染上淫靡的气息，他伸出舌尖舔掉自己的液体，勾起餍足又慵懒的笑意，成年男人带着倦懒的音色仿佛奏起在酒池肉林的靡靡低音：“嗯……舒服……”  
“不过……”鼬屈起腿，用赤裸的洁白脚掌隔着深蓝的布料缓缓摩擦佐助坚硬灼热的下体，“后面也想舒服……”  
佐助眼神一暗，直接拉开鼬的腿架在自己肩上，将浴衣彻底扯开，鼬刚发泄过的器官和被体液浸润的穴口一览无余，佐助直接伸入两指搅弄，鼬发出一声低哼，忍不住动了一下。  
“已经这么湿了，尼桑。”  
“嗯……别叫我尼桑……这个时候……”鼬不自觉地抓紧床褥。  
佐助低低哼笑，又伸入一根手指，“不要，叫尼桑的时候，感觉这里……特别紧。”  
“闭嘴……”  
佐助抽出手指，用自己的肉刃隔着布料摩擦穴口，鼬难耐的皱起眉，用另一条腿不断蹭着佐助的腰，“佐助……进来……”见佐助不为所动，鼬撑起身，亲吻他的嘴唇，佐助稍稍后仰，用湿淋淋的手指抚揉鼬的唇瓣，鼬伸出舌头细细舔净手指上的液体，一边舔一边拿自己水润的漂亮眼睛勾着佐助，“啧，你这人……”佐助一手胡乱扯下自己的裤子，露出高扬的性器，对准穴口狠狠插了进去。  
“啊——”鼬忍不住叫出声，双臂紧紧攀住佐助的脖颈，虽然忍者的身体韧性一流，但佐助还是担心他不舒服，赶紧把鼬架在自己肩上的腿放下，鼬注意到他的动作，更想逗弄这个体贴的弟弟了，他双腿蹭着佐助的腰侧，配合佐助的动作扭动腰臀，收缩自己的后穴，用牙齿研磨他的耳垂，哑声问道：“我这人怎么了？”  
佐助忍无可忍，一把把他按在榻上，拿过腰带绑住鼬的双腕，一边迅猛抽插，不断蹭过那一点，一边恶狠狠说道：“让我想干死你！”  
佐助激烈的动作下，鼬再无法稳定自己的身体，体内传来的快感与alpha强大的信息素让他浑身酥软，操弄自己的这个成年男人强健的肌肉泛着朦胧水光，性感得不得了，他第一次体认到“弟弟是个alpha”这个事实，强大、英俊又性感，鼬为此骄傲，同时也感到兴奋。  
“佐助……佐助……”他不断叫着佐助的名字，似央求又似催促。  
佐助突然将器官整个抽离，“佐助？”鼬忍不住看向他，佐助将他翻转过去，让他跪伏在榻上，鼬顺从的压下腰抬高臀，腰窝汗津津的盛着隐约的月光，穴口不断地流出液体，顺着大腿淌下沾湿床褥，佐助将性器狠狠楔入，整个身体伏在鼬身上，鼬只靠胸膛和手肘支撑，被操弄地不断前滑，只能软声道：“佐助……解开……手……”佐助却直接将手指伸入鼬的口中，在他耳边似命令又似诱哄：“舔我。”暧昧的命令让鼬不自觉地舔弄佐助的手指，恍惚中有种舔舐性器的快感。  
感觉不断累积，佐助加大力度，性器进入到鼬的身体深处，试探着顶开了生殖腔的入口，“啊！”鼬尖叫一声，带着几分痛感的酸麻与快感直击大脑，让他无法思考，只能一遍又一遍地叫着佐助的名字，佐助也快到极限，他一次次深入到生殖腔内，鼬在灭顶的快感中扬起脖颈攀上高潮，佐助看差不多了便更加迅猛地抽插起来，最后在里面成结释放，同时一口咬上鼬的腺体，齿间蜿蜒下血迹，鼬本来瘫软在床榻上，被疼痛一激，不禁瑟缩一下，随即就感到后颈一阵酥麻，心脏激烈的搏动起来，指尖不住的颤抖，就像被叼住后颈的猎物，鼬知道这是完全标记带来的感觉，但omega的天性还是让他有些恐慌，加上一场情事终究让他不能再完美自控，不禁眷恋地叫起佐助的名字。佐助射精完毕，一边等结消退一边把鼬的身体圈在自己怀里，同时舔了舔鼬的腺体，又嗅了嗅，满意地闻到了自己信息素的味道，听到鼬的声音，安抚地吻着他的颈侧和耳后，温柔回答：“我在呢。”  
稍后，鼬动了动，“拔出来。”  
“不要……”佐助声音懒懒的，现在已经能感觉到鼬的身体里不断地散发出自己信息素的味道，他忍不住笑起来。  
“哥哥现在是我的了。”  
“不是一直都是吗？”  
“不一样……以后我就是你的alpha了。”  
鼬也忍不住勾起一个微笑，感到久违的幸福，他不想以后，只想现在。  
“好了，我的alpha，快起来。”  
“嗯……好吧。”鼬正惊异佐助的干脆，就感觉随着性器拔出，自己的后穴流下一股温热的体液。佐助将流下的液体抹匀涂满整个大腿内侧，低声伏在鼬耳边说道：  
“去洗澡吧，尼桑，我帮你清理出来。”

 

 

 

————————————  
其实一直不知道结到底是个什么东西，虽然知道猫猫狗狗也会成结，但还是有点无法想象23333


End file.
